


You Had Me at Hello.

by Cashton4506



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, Cruise Ship, Family Vacation, Holiday, M/M, Muke Minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashton4506/pseuds/Cashton4506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton goes on a family vacation on a cruise ship for 4 weeks. Will he begin to enjoy himself when he meets the boy on the floor above?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was walking around the city and I saw a massive cruise ship, so I got a idea to make a fanfic on Cashton and how they meet on a cruise ship.

Ashtons POV

My eyes are attached to my phone, as I hear my little brother Harry call my name from downstairs.

''Ashton!'' Harry calls loudly.

I don't reply. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. My bedroom door opens.

''Ashton.'' Harry says excitedly, ''Guess what?''

''What?'' I ask, looking up from my phone.

''Tomorrow we leave to go on a cruise ship for 4 whole weeks!'' he exclaims, jumping joyfully around my bedroom.

''Do I have to go?'' I sigh.

''Yes! It'll be so much fun!'' he says, running out of my room, calling for Mum.

A few minutes later, I hear my mother coming into my room.

''Ashton? start packing please.'' she orders, kindly.

''I don't want to go.'' I complain.

''You have no choice.'' she says, grabbing my suitcase from out of my cupboard.

''You can't make me. I don't want to spend my holidays with you lot.'' I sigh.

''I'm sorry, but you're stuck with us.'' she says, sitting at the end of my bed. ''If it makes you feel any better, you get your own room.''

''Like my own room? away from everyone?'' I say, now paying attention.

''Well no. You get your own bedroom, all 4 of us will be sharing a room where we will stay for the 4 weeks.'' she explains.

''Dammit. I was hoping for my own room, I already have a bedroom, where I'm planning on staying.'' I say, looking back through my instagram feed.

''Well that's too bad. You can stay away from us still, you can try to make friends.'' she says, patting my leg.

''You know I'm not good at that.'' I sigh.

''Come on Ash, I need your help.'' she replies.

''Fine. You probably won't be seeing me, I'll be in my second bedroom.'' I say, getting up to begin packing.

''As long as your coming that's fine, we leave here at 10 am.'' she says, leaving the room.

I nod, and begin packing my suitcase. I pack some skinny jeans, mostly black. A bunch of different shirts. A couple of hoodies and jackets. I grab my second suitcase, and begin packing that one too. I add underwear, and socks. I grab some shorts, and singlets. I'll just use a pair of shorts for swimming in, if I go swimming. I add a snapback, and 2 beanies, I even add some bandannas. I grab my headphones, a small speaker, and my phone charger. I add some personal hygiene products, and I leave some shoes out which I'll pack later on.

After I packed all my things, including shoes, and leaving out a outfit for tomorrow. I head to bed.

At 9:00 am, I get woken up by my younger brother.

''Come on Ashton, we need to go. Mum let you sleep in.'' he says, jumping at the end of my bed, then running out.

I sigh, then eventually get up. I put on a Nirvana tee, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, and my black converse. I grab my bags, and head downstairs. I walk outside, and put all my stuff in the car. I see my mum has already done her's and my siblings.

At around 9:50 we all hop in the car and begin driving to the cruise.

''Lighten up Ash.'' my mum says. I sigh.

''Mum, there's like 4 pools!'' Lauren exclaims.

''Wow, maybe Ashton can take you guys down to them.'' she smiles.

''Um, no thanks.'' I say, quickly.

I listen to my family talk, as I get ready to be judged as usual on the cruise ship. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and his Fam settle in, on the cruise ship.

Ashtons POV

 

A tall guy, helps us with our bags, and leads the way to our room. After about a 5 minute walk, the guy telling us all the stuff we can do on this cruise ship, we finally stop at a navy blue door on floor 3. The door reads 'C11'.

''You guys are on floor 3, room C11.'' he says, politely handing my mum and I a room key each. ''Enjoy your stay with us, have a good day.''

My mum says a quick 'Thank you' before unlocking the door, letting the 3 of us walk in before her. All of us drag in our bags, before taking a look around.

The room has a big kitchen, everything you need in a kitchen. There is a big glass dining table, which looks like it could be worth thousands. The living room has a large grey, fluffy couch, and one smaller one, there is a big flat screen TV attached to the wall, a PS4 and a DVD player below it. Near the living room, there is a balcony, with a really good view of the city, and the ocean, we'll be seeing a bunch more views on this trip. There is a family bathroom with a large bathtub, a shower attached to it, a toilet and a sink, with a big mirror. 

My siblings have to share a bedroom, in their room, they each have a single bed, a shelf, and a dresser, there is a window with a view also. In my mum's room, she gets a king-sized bed, with a shelf and a dresser. No window. She also has her own bathroom, similar to the one in the main room, but a bit smaller. In my room, there is a queen-sized bed, a shelf, and a dresser, a window just like my siblings. I also have a bathroom, smaller than my mums one.

''What do you think?'' Mum asks, gazing around the room.

''Looks a lot better than I thought.'' I smile. ''I'm gonna go unpack.''

My mum nods, as I drag my bag into my room, shutting the door behind me. I start packing my clothes into my draws, than putting my headphones, speaker, and phone charger on my shelf, I add a Polaroid camera. I put my phone on the bed-side table, and put all of my personal hygiene products in my bathroom. I gaze out the window, I see people walking along the city streets, and people walking along the beach, and playing in the waves.

I decide to go into the main room, to see what the rest are up to. Mum is looking around the kitchen and looking through the draws and cupboards. Harry is trying to work the DVD player, wanting to put in 'Need for Speed' the movie. Lauren is out on the balcony, taking photos of the landscape. I check the time on a clock, which is stuck to the wall near the kitchen. It reads 3:00 pm.

''Mum?'' I ask.

''Yes? what is it Ash?'' she asks, looking up from the cupboard she was looking through.

''What time does the ship leave?'' I question.

''Five, I think.'' she says, going back to look through the cupboards.

I sit down with Harry, and watch the movie with him. Later on Lauren calls out.

''Guys! We're moving!'' she exclaims, excitedly. Harry runs out onto the balcony to join her.

''Dinner begins at 6:00, you can either head to the dining hall, which is like a buffet, or we can cook something here.'' Mum calls out, looking at the time.

''Dining Hall!'' Harry and Lauren both say at the same time.

''Let's just stay here.'' I sigh.

''Sorry Ash, but we're going to the dining hall, make some friends, and look around.'' my mum apologizes, jokingly. ''You can go up there now, go look around for us.''

''Fine.'' I say, getting up to grab my phone. ''I'll text you.''

I walk out the door, looking at a map which was in my jeans pocket. Dining hall is on floor 1. I take the elevator, down to floor 1. I see a front desk, which is I'm guessing where the ask for information. I see a sign which reads 'Dining Hall', I follow the sign.

I soon find myself in a massive room, tables everywhere, sofa's around the outside of the room, tables with food galore. 

I see a bunch of people all different ages, I see a group of teenagers my age, my mind stops when I see a raven-haired boy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton's POV

 

The boy has raven-coloured hair, I can tell from where I'm standing, that he has big brown eyes, almost puppy like. He has tanned skin, almost like he's lived on the ocean. He's wearing a pair of maroon shorts, and a 'Santa Cruz' singlet. His dark curls, look wet as if he had gone swimming. 

Why am I getting butterflies just thinking about this boy, who I don't even know. I don't even know what my sexuality is, he's probably straight anyways. All I know is that I'm not straight, if I feel this way about a boy. This boy is attractive.

I think I've been staring for a bit too long, because the group of teens are both pointing and laughing at me, just like high school, getting judged yet again. I sigh and just walk off. I begin walking back up to the room, but before I could step on the elevator, I see my family. Looks like I have to stay down here for dinner.

''Lets go find a table.'' Harry says, dragging me back into the dining hall. I follow him to a table which has 4 seats, across from the buffet. I sit in between my mum and Harry. I can see the raven-haired boy no longer sitting with the group of teens he was with before. He is now sitting with a couple, which looks like his parents, and a girl, who looks like him, but older, probably his sister. 

''You kids can go up to the buffet, and go and get some dinner.'' my mum smiles. Harry and Lauren, run off into the direction of the food.

''So did you make any friends?'' she asks, kindly. I shake my head. I see the raven-haired boy and the girl stand up, and head over to the buffet.

''I'm gonna go get some dinner.'' I tell her, standing up to also walk over to the food. She nods.

I walk over to the buffet, where people are filling up there plates. Harry and Lauren are walking back over to the table, their plates filled up high. I grab a plate and some cutlery, and start filling up my plate. I start off with vegetables, carrots, and salad. Then I go for meat. Sausages and chicken kebabs. Lastly, sides. I see the raven-haired boy, waiting to add sides. Once there's room, he begins to fill his plate. I wait to do the same.

''C-Can I-I please grab some sides?'' I asks, shyly. Wanting him to move over a bit.

''Yeah, go ahead.'' he says, moving over.

''T-Thank you.'' I say, starting to add sides. _Even his voice is beautiful._

I add some wedges, the raven-haired boy goes back over to his table. After I've finished, I do the same. I see my family have started eating there dinner, I sit down and begin eating.

''Who was that boy you were talking to over there? I thought you didn't make any friends?'' Lauren asks, sipping on her glass of 'Apple' juice. 

''I didn't. I was just asking him to move over.'' I reply, stabbing a wedge with my fork.

''I hope you asked him politely.'' my mum says.

''I did Mum.'' I sigh.

''Maybe, you could be friends with him. He looks about your age.'' she smiles, finishing her dinner. I shrug.

After we've all finished eating, around 8:00 we head back up to our room. We just hang around in the room for a bit, looking at the ocean below us. At about 8:40, my siblings go to bed. My mum and I sit in the living room, and chat. At around 9:30, we change directions and both head to bed.

It takes me awhile to get to sleep, being on the ocean is going to need some getting used to, but eventually I do. Dreaming about the raven-haired boy. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton's POV

 

I wake up to the sound of my siblings screaming at each other.  _Can they ever not scream at each other?_

I decide to get up, my mum's right, maybe I should try to make friends.  _Even though I'm horrible at making friends._ I get dressed, I put on some plain black shorts, a grey and red 'Weekend Warrior' tee, and just my black converse, because I didn't bring any summer shoes. I add a black and white bandana. I walk out of my room, to get something to eat.

I see my siblings eating cereal, my mum reading a magazine on the couch. I put some toast in the toaster, once they finish cooking, I add Vegemite. I sit at the dining table, and begin eating my toast.

''Ash?'' My mum asks.

''Yeah?'' I reply.

''I'm taking Harry and Lauren to the kid's pool, once they're done. So you can do what you want today.'' she says, eyes still on the magazine.

''Okay, I might go to one of the older pools, or just hang here.'' I say.

''Okay, you guys ready?'' she asks. My siblings come running into the room, in their togs. I go on instagram.

''We'll see you probably at dinner time, I'll text you.'' she says, walking out of the room. I nod. 

I decide to go walk around, and take a look around today. I grab my phone, lock the door and leave the room. Floor 1 is the lobby, and dining hall. Floor 2 is room's. Floor 3 is room's. Floor 4 is rooms. Floor 5 is kids pools and other kids activities, and gym. Floor 6 has got, adult pools, basketball court, bar and club area. My mum would kill me if I went to the bar or club. I decide to have a look at the adult pools.

I go up to floor 6. I follow the signs to the pool area, the sign says 'Pool area 15+'. When I walk in I see heaps and heaps of teens, only a few adults. There are shallow areas, and deep areas, hot-tubs, slides, and a whole lot of other shit. This place is so crowded, I start walking back, not looking where I'm going. I knock into a group of teens.

''I-I'm s-sorry.'' I say, pulling myself off the ground.

''Watch where you're going asshole.'' a guy with purple and blue hair scolds.

''S-Sorry.'' I whisper, not knowing what to do.  _I notice the guy with raven-hair._

''Michael, leave him alone. It was a accident.'' a tall boy with a blonde quiff states, dragging him off.

''Shut up Luke.'' Michael huffs, to  _Luke_ the blonde-quiff guy.

''Sorry about him.'' raven-haired boy smiles. Walking off to follow the rest of his group.

_Did he just smile at me? his smile is even pretty._

Later on at around 6:10, after spending almost the entire day on the outside of the pool, on my phone. My mum texts me.

_6:09 From Mum:_

_Dinner at room, you coming, or are you with friends? ;)_

_6:10 To Mum:_

_I'm coming, didn't make any friends._

_6:12 From Mum:_

_See you soon x_

I walk up to my room. I see my Mum and siblings eating Mac and cheese at the dining table, a bowl on the bench for me. I sit down next to Harry and begin eating.

''We're going to the holiday program tomorrow, it starts at 8 am, we might not be here when you wake up.'' Lauren lets me know.

''I feel like shit, I'm going to bed early.'' I say, standing up.

''Language. Good night.'' Mum says.

I walk into my room, and just strip to my boxers and hop under the duvets, and eventually fall asleep. I'm probably feeling like shit because, I daydream about someone, _who can never be mine._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Calum finally properly meet.

Ashton's POV

 

I wake up. Silence. I check the time, 10:11. They must have gone to that holiday program Lauren was talking about. I get up and get dressed into, my 'Captain America' singlet, my black shorts, and my black converse. This time I wear a red and white bandana. I quickly grab my phone, lock the room door, and head to the elevator. 

When the elevator opens up, I'm shocked at who I see.  _Raven-Haired._

''Going up?'' he asks, politely. I nod, shyly.

I step onto the elevator. Silence. Suddenly, the elevator stops in between floor 4 and 5. 

''Shit.'' Raven-Haired boy states.

Suddenly all the lights go out. Power-cut. A lady in the speaker starts to talk 'A storm is on it's way, we now have the start of the storm. Power-outage. People stuck in elevators, do not worry. It will only take a few hours till we can try to fix the elevators. Thank you.'

''Dammit.'' Raven-Haired says, sitting on the floor.

The only light in the room, is from his phone screen. I sit on the floor also.

''You're very quiet.'' he says. ''Do you talk?'' I nod. He probably can't see me, due to the darkness.

''Y-Yeah, I do.'' I say, quietly. ''I-I'm just shy.''

''What's your name?'' he asks, kindly.

''A-Ashton.'' I stutter.

''Ashton.'' he replies. ''I'm Calum.'' 

''N-Nice to meet you.'' I answer. 

''Nice to meet you too.'' he says. ''How old are you?''

''18.'' I reply, looking at him text on his phone, by the looks of it, he has shit loads of contacts and friends.

''I'm 18 too.'' he replies. ''College, Uni next year?''

''N-Not sure yet.'' I sigh.

''You were the kid that walked into us yesterday, weren't you?'' he laughs.

''Yeah, that was me.'' I say, embarrassed.

''That was funny.'' he laughs, he stops when he only just sees my face is red, from the light of his phone. ''Don't worry about it.''

''It was embarrassing.'' I say, trying to hide my face with my hands. ''It was too crowded, I felt sick.''

''How long have you been here?'' he asks, continuing to text.

''Only a few days.'' I reply. He nods.

''I've been here for like a week and a couple of days.'' he explains. ''I've got like 4 weeks left, like most people.'' I nod.

''So Ashton. Tell me something about yourself.'' Calum asks.

''Okay, like what?'' I question.

''Um, any siblings?'' he says, making eye contact.

''I have a younger brother, named Harry and a younger sister, named Lauren.'' I tell him. ''You?''

''Cool, I have a older sister named Mali-Koa, but everyone just calls her Mali.'' he replies, eyes back on his phone. I nod.

''Hobbies?'' he asks.

''I can play the drums.'' I put in.

''I can play bass.'' he relates.

We get to know each other for at least 2 hours, until we finally start moving. That was the best time I've had on this cruise ship, stuck in a elevator with _Calum_.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ashtons POV

 

We step off the elevator, into the pool lobby. 

''Hey, give me your number.'' Calum says, before walking off. He hands me my phone, to insert my contact information. ''I'll text you.'' I nod.

He begins to walk off before stopping again.

''Ashton. Where are you going, at the moment?'' he questions.

''No where, probably just to my room.'' I reply.

''Come with me, you can meet my mates.'' he says, motioning me to come with him. I nod, and follow him. 

We go up to floor 4, one floor above mine.

''This is my room, there gonna meet us here. My sister and parents are at the pool.'' he says, unlocking the door to 'D25'.

We both walk in, it looks pretty much the same as mine, but has 2 rooms like mine, instead of the single bed room. He plops the couch, I sit down beside him.

''Where's your room?'' he asks, curiously.

''Room below, floor 3. C11.'' I tell him. He nods.

''I'm gonna text you now, so you get my number and so I don't forget.'' he says, getting his phone out, and beginning to text. I soon get a text.

_From Unknown Number:_

_Here u go._

I change his contact to 'Calum'.

_To Calum:_

_Thanks, I changed your contact name to Calum._

He gets the text. 

''That name sucks.'' he complains.

''Well, what do you want it to be then?'' I ask.

''Something like Cal, heart emoji.'' he laughs. ''Here pass your phone. I'll do it.'' I pass it to him. He passes it back. Calum changed it to 'Cal :*'. 

''Better than Calum.'' he says, going back to his own phone.

''What did you put my name as?'' I ask him.

''Ashy.'' he laughs.

''Ew, I don't need a pet name.'' I giggle.

''I think you do, listen to your laugh, it's like a little girl.'' he smiles, looking at his phone. ''It's cute.''  _Did Calum just call me cute? or my laugh at least._

The door suddenly opens, appearing about 4 teens. A boy with 'Purple hair' who I remembers name was Michael, who called me a 'Asshole'. The blonde quiff guy, Luke. Another boy with golden-brown curls, and blue almost teal eyes, and a girl with blonde long-straight hair, and blue eyes, wearing quite a bit of make-up.

''Hey Calum! and Calum's new friend?'' the girl squeals, before stopping when she sees me.

''Hey guys, this is Ashton.'' Calum says, smiling at his friends. ''He's only been here for a few days, I was thinking he could want some new friends.''

''Hey Ashton.'' Luke smiles, before sitting on the floor in front of Calum.

''Hey.'' I smile.

Michael sit's beside Luke, while the girl and other boy sit's on my other side.

''Ashton, this is Luke, Michael, Harley, and Gabe.'' he says, pointing to each of them, one by one. ''What do you guys want to do?''

''Let's just watch a movie.'' Michael sighs.

''What movie then Mike?'' Gabe asks.

''Um, '21 Jumpstreet' then '22 Jumpstreet'.'' Michael says eventually, after thinking. Calum nods, and inserts the first movie.

I notice Michael and Luke entwine their hands. Luke kisses Michael on the cheek, then whispers something in his ear, which makes Michael giggle.  _They must be dating or something?._

The movie goes for about 2 hours, after the movie finishes, Calum gets some drinks from the fridge, which is in fact beer. I take one, mostly just to fit in. Calum then inserts the second movie. I get a text.

_8:00 From Mum:_

_Where are you?_

''Guys, my mum and dad and sister are staying in another room for tonight, because the elevators are stuffing out again.'' he says. ''You guys can all stay here if you want.'' they all agree.

The movie continues for about another hour, before I remember I forgot to text my mum back.

_9:09 To Mum:_

_Hey._

Really Ashton, that's it?

_9:10 From Mum:_

_Where are you? I'm worried sick._

_9:11 To Mum:_

_I'm fine, don't worry._

_9:12 From Mum:_

_I won't ask you again. Where are you?_

_9:13 To Mum:_

_I made some friends, so I'm staying at their's tonight._

_9:14 From Mum:_

_You just met them, and your staying in their room? I don't think that's safe, come to our room now._

I'm now annoyed, as soon as I make friends, she doesn't want me to hang out with them. Too bad. I send her back a reply without thinking.

_9:17 To Mum:_

_No._

I turn my phone off, and continue to watch the movie. Gazing at Calum every couple of minutes, his chocolate-brown eyes sparking from the light of the TV screen. The movie soon finishes. I notice everyone asleep. Michael and Luke asleep under a big-fluffy blanket. Harley and Gabe asleep on my left, and Calum snoring softly on my right. I curl into a small ball and slowly fall asleep. 

I wake up, to the sun shining through the windows. Everyone else still asleep, except for Harley who is reapplying her make-up, looking at the camera on her phone.

''Morning.'' she smiles.

''Morning.'' I reply.

''Sleep well?'' she asks, politely. I nod. ''Don't lie, that was uncomfortable as fuck. There was no room.''

''Yeah, true.'' I giggle. She smiles at my laugh.

''I'm gonna make pancakes for us all, I found some pancake mix.'' she says, walking to the kitchen area.

I nod and check my phone. 3 missed calls 3 unread text messages. All from my mum.

_From Mum:_

_I'm you mother, you do what I say. Get your butt over here now._

_From Mum:_

_Ashton, It's been 20 minutes._   _I'll call the cruise ship police._

_From Mum:_

_You better be back here by tomorrow morning._

Really, I'm hanging out with my new friends. I don't want to hang out with my family anymore. I'm not going to go to the room, I'm gonna stay with my friends.

''Ashton, come here please?'' Harley asks. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen area.

''Yeah?'' I ask.

''Can you grab a tea-towel from below the sink please?'' she asks, politely. I nod, and grab one from where she said they would be. I hand her it.

''Thank you.'' she smiles. ''Can I call you Ash?''

''If you want to.'' I reply.

''Grab my phone, and add your contact into it, put it under 'Ash'.'' she says, sweetly.

I grab her rose-gold iPhone 6, and add a new contact under 'Ash'.

''I'll send myself a text so I get your number.'' I say. She nods.

_From Unknown Number:_

_Harley's number._

I change the contact to 'Harley'. 

''Hey guys, what you making?'' Gabe says, walking into the kitchen.

''Pancakes.'' Harley replies. 

''Well she is.'' I say, not wanting to take the credit, for doing nothing.

''He's keeping me company.'' she smiles.

''Well hurry up, I'm hungry.'' Gabe says, walking off to where the others are now awake.

About 10 minutes later, Harley and I finish the pancakes.

''They're ready guys!'' Harley exclaims, excitedly.

Everyone helps themselves to the pancakes, all I can say to myself is that this has been the best moments of my life.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because I haven't updated in forever. This is my favourite chapter I have written so far.

Ashtons POV

 

My mum has finally forgiven me for not replying to her and staying with my friends. She is officially happy that I have made friends, I'm ecstatic. Especially now that Calum texts me often, and actually knows my name. My phone suddenly buzzes, I sigh having to stand up and get it. It was worth it, because it's the one and only Calum Hood texting me.

_From Calum:_

_Hey. You free later?_

**Is he asking me out?**

_To Calum:_

_Yeah, I think. Why?_

_From Calum:_

_Thinking we could go to the club, on the top floor. Get to know each other better?_

_To Calum:_

_With the others?_

_From Calum:_

_I was actually thinking it could be just us two. I can invite them if you want?_

**Holy shit. Us two alone?**

_To Calum:_

_No, it's cool. Can't wait xx_

**Why did I just do a 'x' dammit i'm an idiot. He probably thinks I have a crush on him now, I um so don't haha.**

_From Calum:_

_Great, I'll meet you at your room at 9:00? xx_

_To Calum:_

_Sounds good, see you later._

Is this a date?. _Dammit Ashton, he doesn't like you, he just wants to get to know me better._ (I'm gonna skip to later that night)

 

I check the clock on the wall, above the TV as Harry and I watch 'Adventure Time'. It says 8:45. Shit he's gonna be here soon.

''Oh, yeah Mum?'' I say, forgetting to let her know about Calum coming over.

''Yes?'' she asks, kindly.

''I forgot to tell you, I'm goi-'' I begin to say, getting cut off by Lauren.  _I have to get ready, I can't wear pajama pants to the club, as much as I want to._

''When do we arrive to the next city? I want to go shopping!'' she exclaims, excitedly.

''Tomorrow morning, around 10. I'll take you shopping.'' My mum smiles, ''What were you saying Ash?''

''I'm going out tonight. I forgot to let you know.'' I remember.

''With who?'' she says, head looking up from the 'Vogue' magazine. _I've seen Harley read them._

''Just Calum.'' I add. Smiling big, trying to persuade her.

''Okay, have fun. Don't get drunk though.'' she winks. I nod, running to my room quickly getting changed.

I change into a 'Arctic Monkeys' band shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I quickly put in my contacts, not wanting to wear my glasses. I soon here a knock on the door, I grab my phone and rush out. I see my mum walking towards the door.

''I got it.'' I smile, giving her a little wave.

I open the door, revealing a very attractive raven-haired boy. Calum is wearing a 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirt, black skinny jeans with the right knee ripped, and black converse also. A black hoodie, wrapped around his waist.

''Hey.'' he says, softly. ''I was scared I got the wrong room.''

''Is this Calum?''

''Hi.'' he says, waving slightly.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Anne-Marie, Ashton's mum.'' she says, walking to the door. 

''Nice to meet you. I'm Calum.'' he says, holding out his hand for my mum to shake. She does so.

''I will let you two go, have fun.'' she says, smiling.

''Bye Mrs Irwin.'' Calum giggles. ''Your mum is nice.''

I step out the door, a cold breeze covering me like a blanket immediately.

''Shit, it's cold.'' I say, hugging myself, trying to make myself warm up.

''Here borrow my hoodie.'' he says, handing it over. Smiling that bright smile, all of a sudden I'm warm, I take it anyway.

''Thanks.'' I blush, putting the hoodie on.

We step on the elevator, he presses the button with 6.

''I like your Arctic Monkeys shirt by the way.'' he smirks.

''Thank you.'' I smile, showing my dimples.

''Y-You look hot. I-I mean you look good.'' I say, coming out more sexual than it was in my mind. ''Y-You look fine. I mean you could do better, wait no you can't no one could dress better than that dam-.'' 

''Thank you.'' he laughs, ''You look good as well.''

''Sorry, I ramble a lot.'' I say, my face going red from embarrassment. Calum just laughs.

We step off the elevator, and enter the club/bar. It was bigger than I expected, and more crowded than expected. The room was fulled with more young adults, and a few older adults chatting and laughing. Luckily I didn't tell my mum I was coming here, she would kill me. Most people were already drunk, some still sober. People dancing, taking shots, drinking, laughing, chatting, making out with each other. Overall it was full.

''Do you drink?'' Calum asks, placing his hand on my shoulder. I've drunken before, but I've never actually gotten drunk of hungover before. My mum is very strict on drinking. I just choose to go along with it, and I nod.

''Okay, cool. Lets go get some drinks.'' he grins, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along to the bar area. 

''Hey Calum, back again. What would it be this time?'' the bartender asks. They've obviously met before.

''The usual, thanks Greg.'' Calum smiles, looking at me. Waiting for me to say  _something?_ ''Ashton. What do you want?''

''Oh. Um, the same?'' I say, confused curious to what he orders usually. Greg nods, and walks off.

''You don't drink much do you?'' he laughs.

''No.'' I say, putting my head down. He just continues to laugh.  _I fucking love his laugh._

Greg comes back with 2 glasses with a unknown liquid inside, it could be piss for all I know. Calum begins to drink his. I look at it unsure of what it is, Calum notices.

''It's just beer?'' he says, looking at me like I'm an idiot.  _Oh. Just beer?._ I take a sip. It's okay, actually.

''What is that fruity taste in it?'' I ask, out of curiosity.

''Greg adds Lemon and Lime into it. My favourite.'' he smirks, he looks proud.

I finish my first glass, and I'm on to my second, Calum is still on his first taking it easy. Considering I don't drink much, I begin to feel dizzy.

''Can we sit down Calum?'' I ask, holding on to the bench to keep me up. He notices me looking like I'm going to collapse.

''Yeah.'' he replies, placing his hand on my back and going to a couch in the corner of the room. We sit down. 

Later on, I begin to get used to the feeling, and start to enjoy it. Greg has bought out a whole lot of drinks to help us during the night. I have no idea how many I have had so far, all I know is that Calum has had less than me.

''Take it easy Ash.'' Calum whispers, softly. Placing his hand on my thigh.

''I'm fine. 'M okay.'' I admit, placing my hand on his hand. He smiles shyly.

Later that night.. I've had so many it is officially almost 1:00. We are both pretty drunk. Calum and I continue to chat and laugh to lame jokes.

''Wanna hear a joke Cal?'' I smile, leaning on him a bit.

''Yeah, sure.'' he smirks.

''Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?'' I smile, trying to hold my laugh in.

''No?'' he says, confused.

''He was lucky it was a soft drink.'' I say, bursting into laughs and cries. Calum doesn't get it at first than he begins to laugh along.

''That's such a dad joke.'' he laughs.

''It was actually my mum who told me that.'' I smile, taking another sip. He nods.

 

Later on. 

''What is your sexuality?'' he asks, out of the blue.

''Um.'' I say, shyly.

''It's okay, if you don't want to tell me. I'm bisexual.'' he admits, moving closer towards me.

''I-I'm gay.'' I say. Looking down. He places a supportive hand on my shoulder.

''Have you came out to your mum yet?'' he asks. 

''No. She'll probably kick me out or something.'' I sigh.

''No she won't. She loves you.'' he says, wrapping a arm around my shoulders.

''Have you?'' I ask.

''No. I kinda can't. My dad's homophobic.'' he sighs, sadly. My turn to exchange the support, I place my arm around his shoulders.

''That must be horrible.'' I say, rubbing his arm softly.

''If I tell him, he'll most likely call me a fuckwit or a disgrace to this family.'' he adds. ''I fucking hate him. He loves my sister, but not me.''

I look at his lips, they're peachy-pink. They look so pretty and kissable. _Should I go for it?_

So I do. Hoping that this won't ruin our friendship, also to show that I care. He looks at me, noticing that I'm staring. I lean forward, and place my lips to his. At first I can tell that he's shocked at the action, but then he closes his eyes, and begins to kiss back. He places his hands on my thigh, I place mine loosely around his neck. I place my hands through his dark curls. It lasts for about half a minute, before we both back away.

''Wow.'' I say, touching my now swollen lips. His brown eyes are now wide. I can't tell if he enjoyed it or hated it. He stands up, for a second I think he's about to just leave. Instead he grabs my hand and drags me out of the club/bar. He drags me into the elevator and presses 4. These elevators take awhile to get to each floor.

He pushes me against the wall, grabbing my hips, and begins to kiss my neck, sucking red marks onto them. I moan, quietly each time he makes a mark. We arrive at floor 4. He stops kissing my neck, he reattaches our hands and walks to his room. He unlocks the door and lightly shoves me in the room.

He told me earlier that his parents were spending a couple of nights in a more deluxe room, because they had a sale as soon as they arrived. His sister was staying in her boyfriends room secretly.

He drags me to his bedroom which is basically like mine, just rearranged. He pushes me on the bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with smut, I would just say don't read this chapter and wait for the next one.

Ashtons POV

 

_He pushes me on the bed._

He sits on me, legs on both sides of me. He continues to place hickeys to my neck.  _It honestly feels so good._

He attempts to unbutton my jeans, before I stop him, smacking his hand away. He looks up at me, his eyes wide.

''Calum. I can't.'' I sigh.

''You can't what?'' he asks, looking up me. '' Don't fucking tell me you have a boyfriend.''

''No, of course not. No one ever wants to date me.'' I sigh, sadly. I hear him whisper 'I would' which just makes me blush. ''I'm still a virgin Cal, I've never done this before.''

''If your not ready that's fine.'' he says, his eyes now sad.

''I-I want to.'' I tremble, ''I'm just scared. Terrified actually.''

''There is nothing to be afraid of, we'll take it easy.'' he smiles, placing his hand to my cheek, his thumb stroking it. ''I'm not pressuring you into anything.''

''I want to.'' I repeat, more confidently this time. I grab his shoulders so that I can reach his mouth, I peck his lips softly.

''You've got to be good though okay?'' Calum says, seriously. ''You have to listen and do what I say.'' I nod.

''Use your words.'' he orders.

''Yes Cal.'' I answer.

''Good boy.'' he says, going back to my jeans.

He continues to unbutton my jeans, he finally succeeds. He quickly hops off of me so he can pull them down. Once off, he throws them across the room. He sits back on me.

''Shirt off.'' he says, pulling at the bottom of it.

''Okay.'' I say, remembering to talk and not nod. I quickly take it off and throw it aside. I try to hide my little belly, which I'm insecure about.

''Don't be insecure babe. You're perfect.'' he smiles, pressing a kiss to my collarbone. Leaving a hickey there also. I feel very revealed, I want to see his chest too.

''Calum?'' I say.

''Yes Ashy?'' he says, looking up after kissing kisses to my chest.

''Can you take your shirt off too?'' I smile, innocently.

''Of course beautiful.'' he smirks. He pulls it off, and also throws it to the side. His chest is tanned and tone, he has my dream abs. I trace my finger along his six pack.

''Now I feel fat.'' I sigh. 

''You're not fat, you're perfect baby.'' he says. Kissing my chest again. His crotch rubs against my crotch making me moan.

He grabs the waistband of my underwear and slowly begins to pull them down. He pulls them right down, until I'm completely naked. He kisses my thigh lightly. He flips me over so that I am now on the top.

''Sit up for me babe.'' he orders, kindly. I sit up. He grabs my length, gently, and rubs his thumb over the tip. I moan in response. Calum smiles. I bite my lip, to keep from moaning too much. Calum begins pumping slowly, causing me to moan loudly. He continues to pump, but this time faster. I reach for his hair, and tug it gently. As he pumps, I continue to moan loudly. I tug on his jeans roughly, letting him know to take them off. 

''Okay, okay. Be patient love.'' he says. Letting go of me, he begins to slip them down slowly.

''D-Don't tease me Cal.'' I warn him. He smirks and pulls them right off. Beginning to walk back towards me. I point at his 'Calvin Klein' underwear, which he is wearing. He slips them off too.

He leans down towards my crotch. He grabs my length and begins to kiss and suck the top of it. Before taking me all in. He starts to bob his head up and down.

''C-Calum.'' I moan, tugging at his waves. He took most of my length and he massaged the rest. 

''C-Calum Fuck. I think I'm gonna-'' I whimper.

''Not yet.'' Calum replies, pulling off. I moan at the loss of contact. ''I have to grab something.''

Calum comes back with condoms and lube. I learnt what they are in sex ed. All the kids were saying how I'll never get to use them. If only they could see me now.

''Hop on your hands and knees.'' he says. I do as he asks. ''Are you sure you want to do this?''

''Yes, fuck yes Calum.'' I whine. 

''Okay, this might hurt at first alright baby?'' he warns me. I nod in return. ''Use your words Ashton.''

''Yes Cal.'' I answer.

He slowly begins to put the first finger in. 

''Alright?'' he asks.

''Yes. Another.'' I beg. He adds another finger pumping them in and out. I moan, Calum adds a third. I bury my head in the pillow. 

''I need you. Please.'' I plead. He nods. He sits on the bed, and lines himself up. He flips me around, so that I am now facing him. I wrap my legs around Calum. He begins to slowly push in, I moan. Calum thrusts slowly, also moaning. 

''Still hurts?'' Calum asks. I close my eyes, and bite my lip hard. 

''Calum, please.'' I beg him. He began to thrust faster, making me moan even louder. I was puffing. Calum began to pull out.

''No, Calum. Cont-'' I began to say, suddenly Calum rams into me. Making me moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He begins to thrust harder and faster now. Suddenly he changes the angle, hitting my sweet spot. I let out a loud moan. My mind suddenly was just a blur, I came all over my stomach. 

It took Calum a little bit longer, eventually it happens. Calum collapses onto me. He nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck. Once I'm pretty sure he's fallen asleep. I whisper something.

 _''I love you Calum.''_  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ashton's POV

 

I wake up the next morning, remembering last night. Calum is snoring quietly beside me, he looks adorable. I suddenly hear the front door open, and I hear talking. Fuck. It's his parents, I think. We still haven't changed the sheets. If it's his parents, we're in huge trouble. If it's his sister, we'll still be in trouble. What if it's Michael and Luke? I'm not sure if they know about Calum's sexuality. Okay, shut the fuck up Ashton and wake up Calum before we get in trouble. Stop rambling.

''Calum.'' I whisper, shaking him. He groans, and turns his back to me. ''I'm serious Cal. Wake up.''

''W-What is it?'' he says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

''Someone is out there.'' I reply.

''Who?'' he asks, his voice rough from just waking up.

''I don't know.'' I sigh.

''It's probably nothing to worry about. If it's my sister, she won't come in.'' he reassures. Closing his eyes again.

''What if it's your dad?'' I say, worriedly.

''I told you. They have a deluxe room.'' he repeats.

''They might be back.'' I say, sitting up more.

''Stop bitching. I'll go check then.'' he hops out of bed, and slowly walks to the door.

''Might want to put some pants on.'' I giggle.

''Fuck sake.'' he whines, looking down at his revealed body. He puts on a fresh pair of underwear, and then some grey sweatpants. ''Be back.''

He exits the room, shutting the door behind him. I listen in.

''Hello sweetie.'' I hear a women say.

''Mum? Dad?'' Calum says, ''What are you doing back here?''

''We just have to pick up a few things. We only have one night left, so we'll be back in the morning.'' I hear the women say again.

Calum suddenly walks through the doors.

''You were right. Thank god they didn't catch us, my dad would kill both of us.'' he sighs. Hopping on the bed next to me.

''Calum?'' I ask, shyly.

''Yeah?'' he replies, kindly.

''What are we now?'' I ask.

''What do you mean?'' he questions, scooting closer to me.

''After what happened last night, what are we?'' I ask, quietly. 'Are we d-''

''Ashton, I don't know. I need time to think about it.'' he admits

''I understand. I just hope that, that wasn't a one night stand.'' I sigh, sadly.

''Ash, I promise you it wasn't. I do like you Ashton, a lot.'' he smiles.

''I like you too Cal.'' I say, returning the smile. He pecks my lips quickly.

''Lets head down to breakfast.'' he says, getting up to get changed.

''I feel sick.'' I reply.

''You're just hungover, you need food in your system.'' he replies. I nod, and get changed too.

After we're changed, we both head down to the dining hall for breakfast. We arrive, he sees his friends. I see my siblings and my mum.

''Are you gonna sit with your family, or with me?'' he asks.

''I want to stay with you.'' I say, in a babyish voice.

''Okay, come on.'' he says.

Luke, Michael, and Harley are on one side. Gabe on the other. Calum sits next to Gabe, I sit next to Calum.

''Hey guys.'' Luke chirps. Michael quickly kisses Luke on the cheek. Are they dating? ''Yes, we're dating Ashton.''

''Sorry, didn't know.'' I apologize.

''Calum, I texted you last night.'' Michael says, ''You didn't reply.''

''You texted me at fucking 2 in the morning.'' Calum says, grumpily.  _I remember what happened at 2 yesterday._

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you okay hun?'' Harley asks, sweetly.

''I'm fine.'' Calum sighs.

''So anyway, what did you two do last night? Greg said that you two were together.'' Gabe says, glaring at me.

''We just had a few drinks, then went to mine and watched a movie.'' Calum replies. I nod.

''Something about Ashton's face is telling me different.'' Gabe laughs. My face has gone pale, I can't stand lying. Calum looks at me, he raises his eyebrows, he signals me to not let them know the truth.

''No that's it.'' I say.

''Alright if you say so.'' Gabe says. Everyone continues to eat. 

''Mikey and I were thinking we should all just go to the pools today.'' Luke nods. Everyone agrees.

 

Later that day

We all meet at the pools. Everyone has a great time, jumping into the water, sliding down the water slides. We all sat on the benches on the outside of the pool for afternoon tea. 

''Everyone I made some ham and cheese sandwiches, because I'm nice.'' Harley says, handing out all the sandwiches. Luke and Michael began kissing.

''Ew guys, do that later please?'' Gabe laughs. Everyone chats as a group. I see Gabe whispering something in Calum's ear, Calum is definitely blushing. Gabes hand is on Calum's thigh. Seriously? after last night, he's already flirting with someone else. At that moment, I want to stand up and punch Gabe. Suddenly Gabe pecks Calum on the cheek, which makes Calum giggle. I stand up suddenly, everyone looks at me. Calum notices that I saw.

''Yeah, I think it's time to go too.'' Calum says, ''I'll see you guys later.''

He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the pool area. I fold my arms and pout. He just continues to drag me, until we make it to Calum's room.

''Don't be mad at me.'' he sighs.

''What was that?'' I pout.

''You need to be more clear.'' Calum says, sitting on the couch.

''You and Gabe.'' I huff.

''Gabe and I are friends.'' Calum says, ''You know that.''

''You were flirting with him, you can't do that.'' I complain.

''You and I are not dating Ashton.'' he exclaims. ''Plus Gabe was flirting with me, not the other way around.''

''So none of what happened last night meant anything to you?'' I say, angrily. I tear falls down my cheek.

''Of course it meant something to me. Otherwise I would've never done it.'' he admits. More tears fall down my cheeks.

''Hey. C'mere.'' he says, opening his arms. I walk into his arms, I cry in his arms, as he strokes my head and back.

''I want you to be my boyfriend.'' Calum says, ''I've thought about it the entire day. I was unsure about it at first because we live in different places, but we'll figure it out.''

I smile and nod, then place my lips to his. Our lips moving in time.

 

Later that night

Calum and I cuddle on the couch, while watching 'Monsters INC.' I sit between his legs. Our fingers intertwined, he presses kisses to my neck.

''You're mine. All mine. No one else's.'' he says, playing with my curls.

''And you're mine.'' I giggle, looking up into his brown eyes.

''I'm so tired, lets go to bed.'' he smiles. I nod. We hop under the clean sheets and blankets. I wrap my arms around his waist, his arm around my shoulder.

_The raven-haired boy is mine, all mine._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ashton's POV

I wake up to the sound of the door opening suddenly, my arms are still wrapped around Calum. Calum is a heavy sleeper.

''What the fuck is going on here?!'' Calum's dad yells. I feel Calum getting out from under my grip, I pretend to be asleep.

''Ashton he can tell you're awake.'' Calum whispers in my ear. I open my eyes, and sit up.

''What the fuck is going on here?!'' Calum's dad repeats.

''N-Nothing sir.'' I stutter, afraid.

''Dad, just fuck off okay?'' Calum says, rubbing my back. I close my eyes, I don't want to face him.

''P-Please d-don't hurt me.'' I tremble. Suddenly I hear a loud smack, like someone has been punched or slapped across the face. But it's not me. I hear the bedroom door slam shut, and yelling coming from the other side of the wall. I look at Calum who is now covering his face.

''Calum, are you okay?'' I gasp, seeing him dripping with blood. ''I will get a towel.''

I quickly go into Calum's bathroom. I see a black towel, which he took with him swimming yesterday. I grab it and head back to Calum's side. I sit next to the trembling boy, he's shaking and he's scared. I don't think he was expecting that.

''Here.'' I say, handing him the towel. He takes it. ''Look at me.'' he shakes his head. I can hear him crying, he's trying to be strong and hide his crying but he can't.

''I'm so sorry Cal. This is all my fault.'' I apologize, I feel grief. 

''N-No it's not.'' Calum disagrees. He dabs his face with the towel.

''Is it bad?'' I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder. I grab his face extremely gently, and remove the towel. He shuts his eyes. His right eye, is beginning to swell up and become purple. His nose is bleeding, and his lip is cut and is also bleeding. I kiss him on the forehead gently.

Suddenly, he comes back barging through the door, followed by Calum's mum. I grab Calum hugging him, his face on my chest. Protecting him from this 'father' of his. 

''Do you see this Joy?'' he says, furiously. ''This is our disgrace. He's a disgrace.'' Joy walks back out of the room, scared of her own husband.

''Who the fuck are you kid?'' he asks me. I can feel Calum shaking still.

''A-Ashton.'' I stutter, absolutely terrified. He was now on my side of the bed.

''Leave him alone.'' I hear Calum say.

''Well Ashton, stay the fuck away from my son.'' he says, face real close. If I was a dog, I would attack him. No I wouldn't I would hide, I wouldn't be a very brave dog. His breath smells like cigarettes. I don't say anything, I'm frozen, holding Calum to my chest.

''Did you fucking hear me?!?'' he rages, loudly. ''And get out!'' I quickly let go of Calum and run out of the room. I had no idea what to do, I couldn't do anything. I need to go find Michael and tell him. I look at the text he sent me when we first met, of his room number, same floor as Calum. I walk to his room.

I knock, a women opens the door.

''Hi, is Michael here?'' I ask, trying to catch my breath.

''Yes, he's in his room. I was just leaving.'' she smiles.

''Thank you.''

I walk into Michael's room, regretting not knocking.

''Micha-'' I say, stopping seeing as Luke and Michael were in between  _something_. ''Shit, I'm sorry.''

I staying still not knowing what to do.

''Get out!'' Michael yells.

''We'll just get changed. Hold on.'' Luke says, more kindly.

I quickly get out and shut the door behind me. A few minutes later they both come out, their faces red. Embarrassed.

''I'm sorry. I should have knocked.'' I apologize, ''I didn't think you'd be doing that kind of stuff with your mum home.''

''It's okay.'' Luke says, ''What did you come here for?''

''I didn't really know what to do.'' I explain, ''Calum's dad is hurting him for being bi. He's homophobic. Calum is hurt.''

''Shit. Calum is hurt.'' Luke repeats.

''Calum is bisexual?'' Michael says.

''You didn't know? he's gonna be so mad at me.'' I say.

''Why would he tell you instead of us first?'' Michael says.

''Michael. Calum is fucking hurt.'' I state again.

''Okay, okay. Lets go to Calum's room.'' Michael says, standing up and grabbing Luke's hand. I follow close behind. Luke knocks on the door. Joy answers.

''Yes?'' she asks.

''Can we come in? or can Calum come out?'' Luke asks, politely. She turns around, and looks at Calum's dad. He nods.

''Sure, he's in his room. Not for long though.'' she says, opening the door wider letting us walk in. Luke and Michael walk ahead. I get stopped by Calum's father. He grabs my collar tightly.

''If you tell anyone about what happened this morning, I will find you. Got it?'' He threatens ''Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?'' I nod.

''You better say your goodbyes, if I see you with him again. I will come for you.'' he says, letting me go.

''What took you so long?'' Michael asks.

''Calum's dad stopped me.'' I reply.

''What'd he want?'' Luke asks, looking up from where he's rubbing Calum's back.

''N-Nothing.'' I stutter.

''You're a terrible liar.'' Michael admits.

I sit beside on the other side of Calum. He's lying down with his head face down on the pillow.

''Has he said anything?'' I ask. Luke shakes his head. 

''I will get him a cold pack, Luke help?'' he asks. Luke follows him into Calum's bathroom, shutting the door. Obviously having a private conversation.

''Calum? did he hurt you again?'' I ask, playing with his waves. ''Cal, turn around? I need to know you're not dead.''

He slowly turns around, continuing to hide his face with the towel.

''W-What'd h-he say to you?'' he asks, trembling. 

''He told me not to tell anyone, or he will 'find me'.'' I explain, ''He also said to stay away from you, or he will 'come for me'.'' 

''P-Please tell me he didn't hurt you.'' he says, removing the towel. I gasp at the sight I see, it's a lot worse than last time.

''Calum. I should have never left you. I'm sorry.'' I say, stroking his cheek softly.

''It's okay, you had no choice.'' he says, leaning forward to kiss me, but then remembering he had a cut lip. So I just kiss his knuckles instead.

''Ash. Did he hurt you?'' he repeats.

''No. I'm fine, don't worry.'' I reassure him.

''You let me know if he does anything.'' he orders.

''I will.'' I answer

''Here you go Calum.'' Luke says, handing him the cold pack.

''Thanks guys.'' he says, thanking them. 

''We have to go, text us okay?'' Michael says. Calum nods. They leave.

 

''Calum, come to mine.'' I say, lacing our fingers together. ''I need you to be safe.''

''Okay, I'll meet you there.'' Calum agrees, ''We can't be seen leaving together.''

''You better be there.'' I say, kissing his neck softly.

''I will.'' he says. smiling.

I leave. Not making eye contact with any of his family.

 

Later that night

There is a knock on the door. I open it to find a badly-bruised raven-haired boy.

''Hey babe.'' he says, smiling.

''Hey. Come in.'' I say.

 ''I'm thinking of coming out to my mum tonight.'' I whisper into his ear.

''Do you think that's a good idea with me here?'' he asks.

''Just sit in my room, I'll be in there soon. I will tell her first.'' I say, ''If I'm crying she doesn't support me, if I'm smiling she does.'' He nods, and walks into my bedroom giving me a thumbs up before shutting the door. My siblings were in bed.

 

_''Mum? I need to talk to you about something important.''_

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Just wanted to get Calums POV in this fic. They'll be more of his POV's.

Calum's POV

I sit on Ashton's bed, looking around his room. He has the classic teen shit, Headphones, speakers, clothes lying on the floor. Ashton even has a Polaroid Camera, maybe he is into photography. I know that Ashton is telling his mum 'He is gay' as we speak. I really hope it's a good reaction, I'd hate for him to go through the shit I'm going through. I was not expecting my dad to hit me like that, he's never abused me, just insulted me. I can't really hear Ashton and his mum talking, he's probably trying to keep it quiet.

I'm super afraid of the future, after these 4 weeks. I really want to spend my whole life with Ashton, I really do love him. I don't know if I could handle a long-distance relationship. I have to keep thinking about it. Once I go to Uni, I really just want to leave my dad. I can't face him. I hate him, with a passion. I really do care for my mum though, I think she is afraid of him. Of what he might do to her, if she breaks up with him. I need to talk to her later on. Maybe my mum will be supportive.

I look around Ashton's room, on one of his shelves is a journal, it's leather and brown. I open it to find song lyrics, he's written quite a few songs. _Catch Fire, Castaway, Vapor, Invisible._ I read through the 'Invisible' lyrics, is this about suicide? I hope Ashton knows he can talk to me about anything, I'm his boyfriend after all.  _Boyfriend._

I quickly close it and put it back on the shelf as Ashton walks through the door.

''Hey. How did it go?'' 

  


 


	12. Chapter 12

Ashtons POV

 

_''Mum? I need to talk to you about something important.''_

''Sure Ash. What is it?'' she asks, looking up.

''Can we sit down?'' I ask, shyly. She nods.

We both sit down on the fluffy couch.

''Are you okay honey?'' she asks.

''I need to tell you something.'' I sigh, quietly.

''Anything.'' she says, placing her hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath.

''I hope you don't feel like I've betrayed you, or disappointed you. I hope after I tell you this you don't hate me, and continue to love me.'' I say, my eyes beginning to tear up.

''I've been thinking of a way to tell you. I'm confused. I think I've figured it out though,'' I continue, ''I've met a amazing person, who I think I love.''

''Mum. I'm gay.'' I add. I don't look up, I don't face her. ''P-Please don't hate me. Don't be disappointed in me.''

She grabs my chin, making me make eye contact with her.

''Oh Ash. I could never be disappointed in you. I'm so proud of you dear. I kinda had a feeling also, by the way you looked at Calum the other night, is he this 'amazing person'?'' 

I nod.

''I will always love you. Don't be scared of me, okay?'' she says, bringing me into a hug. ''Calum is welcome anytime. Goodnight sweetie, I love you.''

''I love you too Mum.'' I say, watching her walk off.

I open the door to my room. Calum standing near the window.

 _''Hey. How did it go?''_ he asks, smiling.

''Great. She supports me.'' I smile. 

''I knew she would.'' he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck. 

''She also said that you're welcome anytime.'' I say, pecking him on the cheek gently. Continuing to cuddle him.

''You told her about us?'' he asks.

''No. She kinda figured it out herself.'' I say. I can feel him nodding. ''Lets go to bed now Cal.''

''Okay.'' he says, allowing me to drag him to the bed. I lie down, re-wrapping my arms around him. He does the same.

''Goodnight Calum. I love you.'' I say, 'I love you' slipping out of my mouth. _We haven't said 'I love you's' is it too early?_

''Night Ashy. I love you too.'' he says, snuggling his head onto my chest. Hearing him say that just made me so happy and warm inside. I'm so lucky.

 

I wake up in the middle of the night, caused by night terrors. I have them quite often, but this one was pretty bad. Calum and I were no-longer cuddling. He is snoring quietly, I choose not to wake him up, and just wrap my arms around him again.

I'm so lucky that he is mine. I gotta try my hardest to protect my boy, I can't stand him going through this. He kept it well hidden. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
